


we're snuggled up together like two birds

by carrieevew



Series: Carrie's Winter Celebration [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/pseuds/carrieevew
Summary: so what if Clarke's dating someone new and hasn't told Bellamy about it, it's not like he's jealous.except that he totally is and it's driving him crazy that she'd hiding it. and sure, he could just talk to her about it but come on! that would be too easy.based on a tumblr prompt.





	we're snuggled up together like two birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canijustbellarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canijustbellarke/gifts).



> prompt fill for **[canijustbellarke](https://canijustbellarke.tumblr.com/)** on tumblr. title from _Sleigh Ride_.  
> hope you guys enjoy it!

Clarke’s phone rang somewhere between the couch cushions and she jerked awake, nearly kicking Bellamy in the balls in the process. They were watching _Home Alone_ , squeezed together on their couch and once Clarke laid down and put her feet on Bellamy's lap, she was asleep within minutes.

Not that Bellamy minded, not even one bit. He turned the volume down, grabbed the essays he had to grade and settled in for a quiet evening in with his roommate.

Only now, long after the movie ended and halfway through the essays, Clarke was fumbling around, looking for the phone. Bellamy smiled at her while she dug, swearing under her breath.

Clarke huffed triumphantly when she reached it but her eyes went wide when she saw the caller ID. She shot a glance at Bellamy, turned the screen towards her chest and all but ran away from the living room, not answering the call until she was out of earshot.

Now, that definitely caught his attention.

Clarke and Bellamy had lived together for the last three years and in that time, he could count using the fingers of one hand the amount of times she left the room to take a phone call. She talked to her mother sitting next to him, rolling her eyes and knocking her forehead on his shoulder when they disagreed. Work calls, doctor's appointments, blowing off telemarketers, she hid nothing.

If he really thought about it, the only people whose calls Clarke took in private were Finn and Lexa, and that was ages ago.

It took his tired brain a while to put two and two together but finally, he stiffened, fingers tightening around the pen he was holding.

The only people whose calls Clarke took in private were the people she dated. The same ones she knew Bellamy didn’t like.

The ones she was pretty serious about.

Bellamy suddenly felt his mouth getting dry. Was Clarke dating someone new?

Shit.

***

A couple of days later, it happened again.

They were sitting in their kitchen one morning, drinking coffee, when Clarke’s phone rang in her bedroom and she sprinted to get it, shutting the door behind her.

Bellamy shot her a curious look when she got back but she said nothing, just sat down in her spot and kept on eating her breakfast like nothing happened.

“Oh, you can count me out for dinner today,” she said, picking up her plates and loading them into the dishwasher. “I have something to do during the day, so I’ll staying at work a little longer.”

Bellamy opened his mouth to tell her to remember to eat something but she beat him to it.

“Don’t worry, mom, I’m not skipping meals.” Clarke leaned in from behind him, over his shoulder, and planted a loud kiss on his cheek. “I’ll order something in.”

Bellamy sat motionlessly in his chair, completely dumbfounded, while she marched out of the kitchen. His brain was spinning so fast, that it was really hard for him to decide if he should be more focused on that kiss, or the fact that Clarke fucking giggled on her way out.

That was definitely suspicious. Clarke has never been a morning person, catching her this awake and chipper at this hour was basically unheard of. And quite frankly, she did seem happier, too.

Since around the beginning of the month, she’d been laughing more than ever, coming home later in the afternoon and not telling him anything about where she’d been. Well, it’s not like he expected her to share every aspect of her life with him but he got used to the fact that she did. It was much easier to ignore his enormous crush and the fact wasn’t doing anything about it when they already shared pretty much their whole lives.

Bellamy may have scoffed whenever someone said that he and Clarke were like an old married couple but he couldn’t deny that they had a point and he got used to that as well. Truth be told, he’d even  grown quite complacent—after all, Clarke did come back home to him every night.

Bellamy let himself believe that what he had with Clarke was enough and now he was desperately unprepared for her to start dating anyone.

He dropped his head to the table, stopping only just in time before his forehead hit the top and made a loud noise. Otherwise, Clarke might’ve heard him and he was in no mood to explain to her what was wrong.

***

The bell hanging by the door in the bar was working overtime.

A Wednesday evening wasn’t usually a particularly popular time but apparently, everything changed in December. The week before Christmas, the Dropship had become _the_ spot for everyone and their mother from the nearby office buildings to come by for a celebratory drink.

Well, everyone but Clarke.

Bellamy had been all but chugging one beer after another for almost an hour already, pretty much giving himself whiplash with how often he looked over to the door to see if she’d come in, but she still wasn’t there and he was growing restless.

Pretty soon, he’d be worried, too, but so far, he was mostly just distracted. He was able to register that his friends were talking about buying Christmas gifts and then Christmas parties at work, and then Raven told them about how Harper hanged a sprig of mistletoe in their office and then stood by it for almost half a day, waiting for Monty to come by, so she could kiss him and finally ask him out. Bellamy was pretty sure he managed to laugh at all the appropriate moments but if anyone asked him about any details? Not a chance.

This was the third time in a row that Clarke blew them – _him_ – off. A week ago, when, Bellamy asked if she wanted to go and buy a Christmas tree, she mumbled something about a meeting and then disappeared for half a day with no explanation.

Last weekend, she said she had to do some shopping but the she came back empty-handed hours later and said nothing about it. No, Bellamy wasn’t being nosy, he just go used to the whole ritual of unpacking she did after every shopping trip. Every bag had to be unpacked in the living room, all the items checked and shown-off, every receipt checked if it needed to be kept.

And now, when he called her after work, she said she was busy with work but she’d try to make it. That was almost two hours ago and she still wasn’t there.

The bell rang again and Bellamy jerked to look at the door. Clarke wasn’t there but he only turned back when he felt someone kicking him in the shin. Murphy was leaning forward, looking completely unimpressed, his eyebrow raised.

“Dude, chill. You’re kicking me every time you jump like that and I didn’t just polish my boots so that you could scuff them. Don’t worry, she’s not laying in a ditch somewhere.”

“What?”

“Clarke,” he said. “She’s just busy, that happens to people working in the ER in the middle of the flu season.”

Bellamy mumbled for him to shut up and Murphy smirked at him. He tapped his chin and pursed his lips.

“Or she just found something better to do.”

Bellamy groaned. He gulped the rest of his beer, ignoring Murphy’s bark of laughter. Screw the fact that it was school night and he had classes in the morning, he’ll just tell the students to read something tomorrow—he was definitely getting drunk tonight.

***

On Saturday morning, Bellamy was woken up by a loud bang and a string of curses coming from the corridor. He rolled out of bed but before he got out of his room, Clarke had already skidded away, shutting the door to her bedroom behind her.

“Clarke? Everything okay?”

When she didn’t answer, Bellamy came up to her door and knocked. There was some shuffling and finally, Clarke opened her door. She stepped out of her room quickly, shoving Bellamy out of the way, so he couldn’t look inside. She was fully dressed, her cheeks reddened, which made Bellamy swallow against a lump in his throat.

He could’ve sworn she spent the night at home but then again, he went to bed long before her. The last week at school had been hectic, so Bellamy pretty much dropped dead the moment his head touched the pillow last night.  Was it possible that Clarke left their house later and slept someplace else?

Bellamy really, really didn’t want to think about it but the thought was now stuck in his brain and he fully expected it to be playing on repeat till the end of days.

“Bell? Earth to Bellamy!”

Clarke nudged him with her elbow. Bellamy shook his head and noticed her looking at him expectantly.

“Yeah,” he mumbled absentmindedly and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You’re being weird lately.”

He had half the mind to point out that he wasn’t the one acting strangely but he stayed quiet. He _so_ wasn’t ready to have his suspicions confirmed.

“I’m always weird,” he said instead. Clarke let out a soft snort and Bellamy felt his mouth tugging up into a smile.

“It’s been a while since we both had that much time to spare, you wanna watch a movie tonight?”

“Sure, if you can find the time for me,” Bellamy said without thinking. He saw the smile on Clarke’s face falter, her eyebrows furrowing, so he bit his tongue and backtracked quickly. “I just mean, you’re right. The last few weeks have been busy.”

Clarke stayed quiet, making Bellamy feel like an asshole. So what if she was dating someone and didn’t tell him. Just because he had feelings for her didn’t mean she owed him anything. And if she really met someone who could put such a smile on her face, he was happy for her. Well, he’d try to be.

“How about that—you give me an hour and we’ll go grab some groceries. We can get a bagful of snacks and marathon some Christmas movies?” Bellamy proposed and Clarke’s face lit up. She nodded and walked off to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker.

Bellamy sighed as he watched her walk away. It would suck if she really met someone but if they made her happy, it was absolutely worth it.

***

Since most of their friends had plans to visit their families for Christmas, they all decided to host a dinner on Sunday evening.

Afterwards, Bellamy was sitting on the couch, sipping his already warm beer. He was watching Clarke talking to Monty and Jasper, laughing so hard that her face went red and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. He smiled into his bottle and noticed that Raven was looking at him with resolve in her eyes. Bellamy shrugged at her and Raven sighed, walking towards him. She dropped down onto the couch next to him.

“I have been elected by the delinquent committee to come and talk to you.”

“About what?” Bellamy tried to feign ignorance but Raven didn’t buy it. He didn’t blame her. His feeling for Clarke have been his worst kept secret for a while and it wouldn’t be too hard for anyone to figure out that any potential developments in Clarke’s love life that didn’t include him would get him down.

“You’re moping.”

“I’m not.” Well, he probably was but he had to give it a try.

“Oh, yes, you are,” Raven said. “If you think you’re being subtle about trying to figure out if Clarke’s dating someone, I’m gonna have to burst your bubble. You keep asking around about her, even though you absolutely are the one person who’s best informed, believe me.”

“And dude, you’re like two steps from beating Ross Geller for the most depressed ‘Hi’. Do you really want that title?”

“Raven—”

“What? You gonna try and deny that you’re fixated on this idea that Clarke met someone and neglected to tell you about it?” She asked, making a face that turned into a smug smile when he said nothing.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Look, it probably won’t mean much when I say it, but she isn’t dating anyone.”

“Well, she is doing something,” Bellamy grumbled but not quietly enough for Raven to miss it.

“The both of you, I swear—” she shook her head in resignation.

“And if you’re wrong? What if she did meet someone and just doesn’t want anyone to tell me—tell anyone about it?” he realised he sounded desperate and definitely too open about the whole ‘in love with his best friend and roommate’ thing but fuck it. He was drunk on spiked eggnog and turkey and way too tired of pretending not to care.

“I’m not,” Raven said, putting her hand on his forearm and squeezing. “And I have an idea for you, though it may sound quite radical – how about you just _talk. to._ _her._? Cause one of you needs to stop being so chicken-shit about it or one day entirely too soon, you’re gonna wake up in your adjoining rooms in some nursing home, wondering about what may have been.”

Bellamy shot her a glance, eyebrows raised but Raven just shrugged.

“You know I’m right,” she said. “And now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna grab my boyfriend, who knows how I feel about him, so that we can go home and pack because he’s taking me to meet his mother—Heaven, help us,” she declared and grabbed Bellamy’s shoulder for leverage before hoisting herself up.

“This could be my Christmas present—you not being a stubborn idiot anymore.”

***

He and Clarke have been spending the holidays together for almost as long as they’ve known each other but for the last few years, it became just them on the whole Christmas day. But now, for the first time since they moved in together, Bellamy wasn’t looking forward to Christmas with just the two of them.

He thought about what Raven had told him, he even considering actually talking to Clarke. But then she stepped out without a word on Monday afternoon, didn’t come back until a few hours later. When she did, she had the happiest smile on her face and it made Bellamy’s heart clench. There was something that put it there and whatever it was, was probably the reason why he should just move on.

***

Clarke wasn’t home on Christmas morning, either.

Bellamy tried to convince himself that it didn’t break his heart a little but fuck. It did.

He made himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a couple of cinnamon rolls they made for this very occasion. He caught a mini marathon of Christmas themed cartoons on TV and settled in on the couch.

It couldn’t have been more than an hour when he heard the key in the door and Clarke’s voice coming in from the front of the house.

“Quiet now, okay? Bellamy’s probably still asleep and we don’t wanna wake him up, yes?”

He heard the shuffle of Clarke putting her boots on the floor and hanging her coat. Fuck, she brought them home _now_? Bellamy sank into the couch.

“Wait here, okay? I’m just gonna take you to my room for now and—”

“Wait! No!” Clarke hissed and that jerked Bellamy up. He turned toward the corridor and heard scratching on the floor.

And then, a tiny bundle of beige fur tumbled into the living room, yapping its face off.

Bellamy jumped up from the couch and got to it just in time to catch Clarke, who was sliding in her socks after the puppy.

“Merry Christmas,” she said, out of breath, when she straightened herself up.

The puppy bounced off of Bellamy’s legs and that made him look down, at the jumping ball of fluff. Clarke bent down to pick the dog up and held it close to her chest. The dog put its snout on her shoulder and stopped wiggling for a moment.

“It’s a boy,” she said quietly.

Bellamy said nothing, though, his tongue tied and his mind empty. Clarke took a deep breath.

“I met one of my mother’s colleagues a few weeks ago and he asked if I knew someone who wanted a puppy cause their dog had just had them and I figured—I mean, I remembered how you said you used to want one when you were a kid but then Octavia was born and you kept moving around, and you couldn’t afford it anyway. So I thought, we’re grown-ups, we have jobs and a house with a yard and—”

Clarke explained until her voice faltered. When Bellamy still said nothing, she sighed and put the puppy down.

“It was stupid, wasn’t it? I can’t believe I actually did that without asking you first.” Clarke looked away, sounding defeated.

“I thought you were dating someone.” Bellamy finally found his voice and he wanted to kick himself that this was the first thing that came out.

“I— _What_?”

“You were out a lot and never said anything, I thought you were spending time with them,” he said, rubbing his neck.

“Well, I kinda was.” Clarke smiled at Bellamy. The puppy whined at her and she picked him up again, scratching behind his ears. “I was going out to see him, first at my mother’s friends’ and then I brought him in and kept him at Miller’s. And then Murphy’s but Emori is allergic, so I move him to Harper’s. And then back to Miller’s last night after Harper left to see her parents.”

Clarke’s explanations, the dog reaching over to jump from her arms to his, the touch of a wet nose on his chin, it all made Bellamy’s head and heart swim with emotions.  Of course she remembered him telling her about his childhood.

“Wait, is that why you’ve been acting so weird lately?”

“ _I_ was?”

“I thought you were pulling away a little,” Clarke said with a small shrug.

“I guess I may have been. I thought that you’ve met someone and I was just,” he hesitated but it was now or never. “I was jealous.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth but Bellamy spoke first.

“I’m in love with you.”

Clarke let out a short laugh and grinned at him. She took a step closer, stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, one of her hand curling around her neck and tugging him towards her. Bellamy just barely had the chance to kiss her back before Clarke started to laugh against his lips because the puppy, clearly feeling neglected, tried to join in and licked her ear.

Clarke moved away and took the puppy with her. She looked at him with a stern eye.

“Give us a minute,” she told him, put him on the floor and gave him a cookie when he stayed in place.

She looked back at Bellamy, her face open and filled with joy, and for all that he was just as happy, there was just a tiny pang of doubt still in him.

“You don’t have to do anything just because I said—”

“Bellamy! Come on,” she interrupted. “I got us a _puppy_.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

Clarke took his hand and laced their fingers together. She kissed him again, this time short and sweet.

“It means that I love you, too. I want to raise this puppy with you. And other things,” she finished with a shy smile.

It took him a second to figure out what she meant but finally, it hit him. He smiled her like an idiot, gathered her in his arms and kissed her. Kissed her long and hard, for all those years that he had waited and wanted to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are the most beautiful Christmas gifts :)  
> come and talk to me on tumblr @[carrieeve](http://carrieeve.tumblr.com)


End file.
